CCs' Coma Theory
CCs had a good life when growing up, but he always wanted to have his freedom and explore what's out there in the big world we live right now. CCs rode on his Bike, but then was hit by a car as one of his tires went flat and swerved into a busy street. CCs was rushed to the hospital and was treated with many medications, as CCs had brain damage. One of the medications that was used on CCs caused his mind to have many thoughts and dreams. Years have passed and CCs' was still in his deep coma. The Bunker was all apart of CCs' mind trying to escape reality much like how RT's did. The Bunker was CCs' dream world where he and many of his friends who were figments of his imaginations and fictional charcters lived together. CCs' never had many friends before the coma which explains why he has a large amount of friends in The Bunker. Many villains such as Justin Bieber symbolized CCs' anger and many episodes from the series. The two episodes of A World Without ACF symbolizes the loss of the pets CCs had as a child, the episode named "The Episode With no Script" symbolizes on how CCs' was shy as a young boy and that he could never make friends due to his shyness. The song sang in the series "It's Gonna Be Fine" is a song that CCs' have heard when his family members visited him in the hospital. The CCs and Cream Centered Episode shows on how CCs' regularly had to deal with his daily obstacles and still had to face many obstacles in his long coma. Los Bunkerlas symbolizes on how much CCs' missed his life before his coma happened and the Cursed Mare seen in the Big Dream Escape Episode were CCs' past bad expirences and the Nightmare Realm where was all of the bad memories he had were stored and CCs had to escape these memories so he can be happy once again even though he's in a coma. Bunker symbolized CCs' wishes he always have had when growing up, and Homeward Meap Act II: Meap in San Francisco symbolized CCs' desprate desire for freedom as he left all of his beloved imaginary friends to live free out in his subconciouns mind. Each Season is a year old which means that CCs' have been in his imaginary world for about 8 years. Two more "years" have passed and his world hasn't been the same without it's creator which explains on why all of his friends especially MP, Alt, and TS looked for him so he can continue the adventures of his imaginary world and far on. The Bunker was just a figment of CCs' imagination to keep him occupied as he was in his coma. His friends never existed and The Bunker in general never has existed. All of this, is just in the head of a young man who all he wanted is freedom, but all he got was all of his memeories gone forever and his own imaginary world. Nothing much is known on what is going to happen in The Bunker 2.0 Category:Random Works! Category:Serious Works! Category:Sadness Category:Sad Category:Stories Category:Sad stories that aren't true Category:Coma Theories